


Afternoon Nap

by issyaboi



Series: Everyone loves Yamagucci [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Napping, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issyaboi/pseuds/issyaboi
Summary: Yamaguchi comes home and finds Kuroo napping. They napp. That's it. It's very soft. Very short.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Everyone loves Yamagucci [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Afternoon Nap

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Enjoy.

Yamaguchi sighed as he entered the warmth of his apartment. It had been a long day and after rushing home in the cold air his home felt so welcoming. For such a sunny April afternoon, it really was chilly outside, leaving his face and fingers cold.

“I’m home,” he announced as he hung up his windbreaker and took off his shoes, looking around for a sign of his boyfriend. “Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo’s shoes and jacket were there, so Yamaguchi knew he was home, but he wasn’t in the living room. Yamaguchi softly opened the door to Kuroo’s room, and when he didn’t find him there he looked in his own room. 

There was his boyfriend, sprawled out on his bed and dozing quietly. He hadn’t even bothered to change out of his clothes, still wearing jeans and the soft pastel sweater Yamaguchi had given him for his last birthday. He walked over and admired his boyfriend, who looked good in pastels and anything else, and who looked so peaceful in his sleep. 

All of a sudden it dawned on Yamaguchi that Kuroo had chosen to sleep in his bed because of the way the sun was shining on it, leaving the sheets warm. He held back a laugh and bent down to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. Then he saw Kuroo’s eyes flutter open. Still drowsy, he reached a hand up to cup Yamaguchi’s face. 

“Tadashi,” he whispered softly. Yamaguchi blushed and leaned into the touch, savoring the warmth of Kuroo’s hand on his still cold face. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Yamaguchi asked. He did feel guilty for interrupting such a peaceful nap, but he still couldn’t help but smile at how loved the small gesture made him feel. 

“Pretty bold of you to try and attack me in my sleep,” Kuroo said, grinning mischievously though he still couldn’t open his eyes fully. Yamaguchi giggled and rolled his eyes. “You’re cold, c’mere,” he said as he gently pulled Yamaguchi to lie next to him. 

The bed was warm and Kuroo’s embrace was warmer. He reached up and ran his fingers through Kuroo’s messy black hair. It never looked neat, but it was still nice to touch and Kuroo seemed to enjoy it when Yamaguchi did so. “Kuroo-san, you’re just like a cat. Taking a nap anywhere you find a warm patch of sunlight,” he said.

“Meow?” he said jokingly, causing Yamaguchi to laugh as Kuroo admired the way his smile and freckled face glowed in the sunlight. 

Yamaguchi brought himself closer to Kuroo, nestling his face into his chest and the soft fabric of the sweater while Kuroo placed his lips on the top of his head. They fell asleep listening to each other's breaths and thoroughly enjoying the warmth they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Have a nice day.


End file.
